Un penny pour tes pensées
by Hannange
Summary: Un penny pour tes pensées, fic haley lucas, comment une piéce peut aider a tous révèler


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que la traduction de cette sublime histoire écrite par Lady Lenna et publié sur le site suivant :

http : treehillfanfiction . hyperboards . com / index. Cgi ? action display cat fiction board lhfanfic thread 1101857524

le tout sans les espaces.

L'adresse mail de l'auteur : lenafazzolari yahoo . com . ar

Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs mails qui sont restés sans réponse et on a un proverbe qui dit « celui qui ne dit mot consent ». Mais si je finissais un jour ou l'autre par avoir une réponse et que celle-ci soit négative, je retirerais immédiatement la fan fic.

Je voulais aussi dire une GGGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAANDDDDDDDDDD MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII à Aurélie qui a accepté de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes.

Tard dans la soirée, le café était vide de clients et Haley regardait fixement un petit coin du comptoir, comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Un penny pour tes pensées» Haley sourit en reconnaissant la voix, et une main glissa une pièce de monnaie sur le comptoir. Elle redressa la tête et sourit doucement au yeux clairs qui la regardaient.

« Hé, Luke » Dit-elle.

« Hé, Hales » Lui répondit-il doucement en lui souriant. « Alors ces pensées »

« Tu réalises que nous recevons notre diplôme dans quelques mois, n'est-ce pas » Demanda t'elle et il acquiesça. « Et je continue à me demander ce que je vais faire. » Haley commença à marcher derrière le comptoir en gesticulant des bras et des mains. « Je veux dire, oui je sais que je vais aller à l'université, tout comme toi… Et que ce sera une nouvelle expérience et que nous apprendrons tout plein de choses et que nous construirons notre futur et… »

« Wow ! Hales ! Du calme, tu vas finir par t'étouffer » Lui répondit Lucas en riant légèrement. Seulement elle pouvait marmonner comme ça et il avait toujours aimé ça chez elle.

Haley s'arrêta et lui sourit en reprenant sa respiration tout en secouant ses bracelets. « Désolée, je crois que je panique » Dit-elle en allant s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est le futur qui t'ennuie Haley. »Dit calmement Lucas en la regardant.

Haley commença a jouer avec la pièce de monnaie. « Le passé ne m'aide pas ces derniers jours. Bonjour, je suis Haley James, j'ai 18 ans et je suis divorcée. »

Lucas remarqua la tristesse sur son visage et la larme qui commençait à couler de ses yeux. Il lui saisit doucement le menton et la força à le regarder. Ses yeux marrons le regardèrent de manière confuse et remplis de peine.« Tu regrettes ta décision »Demanda t'il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je pense que c'était à ce moment là la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Je veux dire, nous étions si jeunes et on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, on ne savait pas si on allait prendre la même direction. Qu'est ce que je pensais ? Me marier à 16 ans… »

« Tu ne pensais pas. » Répondit Lucas. « Tu étais amoureuse. »

« C'est ça. » Soupira Haley. « Je ne suis plus aussi sûre que je l'étais. Je crois que ce n'était pas de l'amour… »

« Pourquoi »Demanda Lucas.

« Parce que sinon, je ne suis pas faite pour l'amour » Répondit-elle en quittant le comptoir et en se dirigeant vers la partie arrière du café.

Lucas n'avait pas bougé, contemplant la pièce de monnaie qui était toujours sur le comptoir.

Haley marchait parmi les adolescents qui se trouvaient dans les halles de l'école. Elle aperçut Nathan et leurs yeux se fixèrent. Il la salua tristement et elle le salua en réponse. Après leur divorce l'année dernière, ils étaient restés des amis distants mais étaient toujours restés polis l'un envers l'autre. Nathan avait insisté pour que Haley garde l'appartement et lui était parti vivre avec sa mère. Pour pouvoir tout assumer, Haley avait du faire des heures supplémentaires au café et Karen lui avait même accordé autant d'augmentation que le café pouvait le lui permettre mais pour Haley, c'était difficile de s'assumer seule et penser à l'université la stressait encore plus.

En travaillant dur, elle avait à obtenir une bourse à l'UNC. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller à DUKE mais les années précédents lui avaient appris à prendre ce qu'on lui donnait.

Elle était redevenue l'ancienne Haley, sa popularité s'était envolée dès sa séparation d'avec Nathan. Elle en était heureuse. Devoir toujours être dans la lumière lui prenait trop d'énergieénergie qu'elle investissait maintenant dans les études, le travail et Lucas.

Elle remarqua le grande silhouette qui cherchait dans son casier et sourit tendrement. Lucas lui assis avait changé depuis l'année dernière, il était beaucoup plus calme. La crise cardiaque de Dan l'avait forcé à affronter son père et son abandon et il l'avait fait proprement. Il avait enfin accepté et alors qu'il ne se considérait pas comme le fils de Dan Scott, il comprenait que c'était une part de lui. Sa relation avec Nathan était étroite mais tous les deux apprenaient doucement à se connaître et ils avaient même atteint un point de fraternité.

C'était pour Haley la meilleure chose possible.

Mais c'était aussi la pire puisqu'elle avait réalisé en même temps quelque chose. Elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Lucas et elle ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça.

Lucas était seul sur le toit du Café, ses yeux rêveurs regardaient le paysage, ses bras restant sur la table proche.

« Un penny pour tes pensées » Chuchota Haley en s'asseyant près de lui et posant une pièce sur la table. Lucas souleva la pièce de monnaie et l'examina avec soin.

« Tu crois que cette pièce vaut combien de mes pensées »Demanda t'il.

« Un bon nombre. » Répondit Haley. « Nous nous la passons l'un à l'autre depuis plus d'un an maintenant. »

Lucas en inspirant profondément « Combien de pensées penses-tu que nous ne nous sommes pas dites »

« Il y a des non dit entre nous »Demanda t'elle d'une voix étranglée.

Lucas la regarda pendant que de sa main, il caressait sa joue « Quelques uns. » Murmura t'il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

L'esprit et le corps d'Haley voulaient lui rendre son baiser, le tirer vers elle et ne jamais le laisser partir, l'aimer avec tout ce qu'il y avait en elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« On ne peut pas Lucas. »Dit-elle tristement en pleurant.

« Hales… »Murmura t'il en la regardant, les yeux plein d'amour.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça… »Répondit-elle en s'éloignant. Voulant rester avec lui, en sécurité dans son étreinte. Mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Le café était vide, encore une fois et Haley décida que nettoyer à fond le comptoir l'aiderait à se calmer et la fatiguerait tellement que son cerveau ne pourrait plus réfléchir.

« Haley »

Cette voix, une voix qui appartenait au passé et qui avait pendant un moment eu tellement d'importance pour elle.

« Nathan » Dit Haley en soulevant la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Nathan lui souriait doucement et cela brisa le cœur d'Haley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais »Demanda t'il.

« J'astique. »Répondit-elle.

« Je ne parle pas de ça… »Dit-il doucement. « Je veux dire au sujet de Lucas… »

Les yeux de Haley se remplirent de larmes « Nathan, je ne peux pas parler de lui. Et encore moins avec toi. »

« Si tu le peux. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je suis un obstacle à ton bonheur. »

Haley le regarda sans comprendre. Nathan soupira profondément.

« Il t'aime. Il t'a toujours aimé. Et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes. Alors pourquoi le nier »

« Je ne peux pas Nathan… »

« A cause de moi ? Parce que c'est mon frère ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ma bénédiction, Hales. Mais si ça peut te faire changer d'avis, je te la donne. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. On s'est aimés par le passé et cette amour a changé ma vie. Mais je sais que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Lucas est celui qui est fait pour toi, il te connaît comme personne ne te connaît et il t'aime, il t'a toujours aimé. Même quand tu faisais des caprices. C'est vers lui que tu as l'habitude de te tourner et vos sentiments se voient dès que vous êtes l'un près de l'autre. »

« Alors, je suis censée passer d'un frère à l'autre »Demanda t'elle.

« Non, tu es supposé ne pas te laisser influencer pas de stupides préjugés qui t'empêcheraient d'être avec la seul personne avec qui tu veux être. »

« Que dirons les autres »

« Qui s'en occupe »Répliqua t'il. « Tu ne peux pas laisser le bonheur et la chance de ta vie s'échapper pour eux Hales. »

Elle le regarda et il lui sourit. « Va le trouver. »Lui dit-il doucement. « Tu le mérites. »

Lucas était devant le lac de Rivercourt, se demandant tristement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être heureux avec la seule personne qu'il avait toujours aimée. Il remarqua Haley qui arrivait vers lui et lui sourit. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par deux couettes, elle portait un vieux jeans et une chemise. Elle s'approchait en souriant tout en le regardant avec ses yeux couleur chocolat. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et prit une pièce de sa poche.

« Un penny pour mes pensées »Demanda t'il tristement.

« Un penny pour tes sentiments. » Murmura t'elle. « Tous. »

Lucas la regarda et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. « Je n'ai pas choisi Hales. C'est juste arrivé. Quand tu as divorcé, j'ai retrouvé ma Haley, celle que j'avais toujours connue. Tes vêtements, tes marmonnements ,tes sourires, tes rires. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tout ceci m'avait manqué, jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes toi-même. Et alors j'ai su. C'est parce que je les aime. Parce que je t'aime. Mais je ne peux pas t'avoir… »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé combien nos vieilles routines me manquaient jusqu'à ce qu'on les reprenne »Répondit-elle doucement. « Et un jour… »La voix d'Haley se brisa tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Tu m'as regardé et j'ai réalisé que je te désirais. Et que je ne pouvais t'avoir… »

Lucas essuya doucement une larme avec ses doigts.

« Mais je veux t'avoir… »Continua t'elle. « Il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus que toi… »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Lucas enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui et approfondir ce baiser qu'il avait tant voulu. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Lucas regarda ses yeux toujours emplis de larmes et sourit largement.

« Tu m'as Hales. Et pour de bon. »

**" L'amour ce n'est pas une décision. C'est un sentiment. Si nous pouvions décider de qui nous tomberions amoureux, ce serait plus simple, mais beaucoup moins magique .»**


End file.
